


Всё, что ты хочешь, или Королям не отказывают

by AndreyVas



Category: British Actor RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Undecided Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк не знает, почему позволяет Ричарду так себя вести. Но он просто не может сказать "нет".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё, что ты хочешь, или Королям не отказывают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whatever you want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521489) by [ineedthislikeaholeinthehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead). 



Прошла уже уйма времени с тех пор, как Люк впервые увидел этого высокого англичанина. Без грима и с короткой стрижкой он не был похож на гнома, но всё равно оставался Королём.

* * *

Очередной благотворительный вечер Люк проводил под руку с очередной блондинкой, предоставленной ему в качестве компаньонки. Ему было самую малость неудобно использовать девушку в качестве ширмы, но подобные «выходы в свет» были неотъемлемой частью его контракта, и сейчас он жалел разве что о том, что приходится таскать за собой этот балласт.

Девушка, доставшаяся Ричарду, оказалась более общительна. Противоположности, как известно, притягиваются. Люк изо всех сил старался не пялиться на них, чтобы не заметил Ричард. Они оба играли свои роли, до позднего вечера болтая ни о чём с людьми, чьи лица завтра не смогут вспомнить.

Ближе к концу вечера девушка Люка наконец-то оставила его в покое и, разочаровавшись, взяла такси до дома. Он остался, провожая взглядом постепенно расходящихся гостей. Тем временем, Ричард тоже успел избавиться от своей назойливой спутницы.

— Не знал, что ты будешь здесь, — сказал он вместо приветствия.

— Список гостей не разглашали, — отозвался Люк с нарочитым безразличием.

— Давно не виделись.

— Да.

— Не хочешь выпить и наверстать упущенное?

— Думаю, с меня хватит, — ответил Люк, поворачиваясь к двери. Под ложечкой сосало от волнения.

Ночью он не мог уснуть и вертелся, как на иголках — никак не мог решить, правильно ли сделал, ответив отказом. Если бы они выпили вместе, то рано или поздно оказались бы у Ричарда дома — так всегда получалось. А значит, оказались бы в постели — так тоже получалось всегда. Но Люк не был уверен, сколько ещё он сможет выдерживать неопределённость их отношений со стороны Ричарда. От взглядов Ричарда Люку всегда становилось жарко, как будто тот раздевал его глазами. Да так оно, собственно, и было! Но Люка раздражало, как быстро Ричард замыкался в себе после секса.

* * *

Люк был не против интрижек и ни к чему не обязывающих отношений и сам заводил их немало в последние годы. И в первый раз, когда они с Ричардом оказались в койке — в узкой койке трейлера в съемочном лагере «Хоббита» — он, конечно, понимал, что это — просто способ хорошо провести время в Новой Зеландии. Но когда они оба вернулись в Лондон, к своим делам, что-то неуловимо изменилось. Тогда у них наконец-то нашлось время для разговоров. Они говорили обо всём: о новых проектах, о том, что дарит вдохновение, о хобби, да и просто о текущих делах. Разговоры всегда заканчивались сексом, но где-то между всем этим Люк заболел высоким северянином, чей взгляд однажды пронзил его сердце. Тогда же он понял, что его просто имеют.

Если Ричард к чему и стремился, так это не связывать себя никакими обязательствами. Люк знал об этом и был достаточно умён, чтобы понять: эту картину мира ему не изменить. Разорвать отношения было трудно, но стоило причинить себе эту боль, чтобы избежать ещё более сильной.

Ричард, казалось, не замечал, что их встречи стали реже, а вскоре прекратились совсем. По крайней мере, он никогда не заговаривал об этом с Люком, что ещё больше рвало тому сердце, заставляя гадать, зачем вообще он ввязался в эти отношения.

* * *

Люк как раз смирился с перспективой провести остаток ночи под гнётом воспоминаний, когда у него зазвонил телефон. Это было смс от Ричарда: «Жаль, что не пошёл со мной. Я соскучился».

И что следовало на это ответить?

«Я тоже соскучился», — честно признался Люк, мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник после того, как отправил сообщение.

«Я мог бы приехать...» — моментально пришёл ответ.

Люк точно знал, что означало это многоточие.

«Да. Хорошо», — не смог сдержаться он, на все лады укоряя себя за бесхарактерность.

Когда Ричард позвонил в дверь, Люк принимал душ и сделал вид, что не слышал звонка. Однако Ричард был настойчив, так что Люку пришлось обернуться полотенцем и подойти к двери.

— Добрый вечер, — мягкий бархатный голос Ричарда околдовывал с первых нот.

— Добрый вечер.

Люк нервно сглотнул, когда голодный взгляд Ричарда очертил его тело, задержавшись на обнажённой груди.

— Заходи, — слова почему-то застревали в горле.

Он пошёл вглубь квартиры, Ричард последовал за ним. Теперь Люк чувствовал его взгляд между лопатками. Как приятно, оказывается, ощущать столь сильное желание, направленное на тебя!

— Я пойду оденусь. Я быстро.

Ричард уселся на софу:

— Не стоит переодеваться из-за меня.

Это он так дразнился. Ну, или Люку показалось, что дразнился. Он смущенно улыбнулся и вышел в спальню, где с головокружительной скоростью натянул на себя футболку и домашние штаны.

— Хочешь выпить?

— А что у тебя есть?

— Всё, что захочешь.

— Упакован как следует, да?

— Так и есть.

— Тогда налей мне вина.

Люк только вчера откупорил бутылку и в ней ещё кое-что оставалось. Он подумал, открывать ли новую, но все же решил, что визит Ричарда того не стоит, так что просто вылил остатки из вчерашней бутылки в бокал, а себе налил виски и выпил, не разбавляя, прежде чем выйти из кухни.

Ричард расположился на софе так, как будто она принадлежала ему. Люк никогда не понимал, как ему удаётся быть таким собранным и жёстким с другими — и таким расслабленным, когда они вдвоём.

Кажется, всё обычное беспокойство Ричарда теперь перешло к нему, и он налил себе ещё виски.

— Как ты? – спросил Ричард.

— Неплохо. А ты?

— Всё время какие-нибудь новости. Много работаю последнее время.

И правда, последнее время у Ричарда было много предложений. Даже если бы они хотели видеться чаще – что, видимо, не соответствовало действительности – это было почти невозможно.

— Тебе это нравится?

— Скорее да.

И, после паузы:

— Но, с Хоббитом, конечно, не сравнить, — Ричард адресовал Люку многозначительный взгляд.

Всё шло как всегда: Ричард переключился в режим донжуана, и Люк почти презирал себя за то, как ему это нравилось.

— Да, тогда было неплохо!

— Ну, не так уж сильно всё изменилось.

— Кажется, уже сто лет прошло.

— Ничего подобного, это будто было на прошлой неделе. Иди сюда, давай всё вспомним.

Боже, ну почему Люк так легко снова поддался ему? Ответ был очевиден: потому что он хотел этого. И это понимание раздражало. Обычно его было не так легко развести, но Ричард словно знал все потайные ходы к его сердцу, и Люк отчаянно ждал каждого оказываемого ему знака внимания. Так что он присел рядом на софу, и Ричард придвинулся к нему ближе. Он притянул к себе Люка для поцелуя и затем подарил ему такую улыбку, которая легко могла бы растопить айсберг.

— Вот так-то лучше, — сказал он.

И правда стало лучше. Когда Ричард его касался, всегда становилось лучше.

— Вспоминаешь былые дни, Торин?

Ричард засмеялся. Ему не нравилось, когда его называли Торином — ровно настолько же, насколько нравилась сама роль — и Люк знал об этом.

— Мне просто нравится твоя компания. В этом же нет ничего плохого, правда?

— Думаю, нет, — ответил Люк уже почти из-под Ричарда. Тот поцеловал Люка в шею, его язык чертил круги по коже, и от этого становилось чертовски хорошо. Потом зубы Ричарда впились ему в плечо, он чуть приподнялся и втянул Люка в яростный поцелуй. Их языки сражались друг с другом, а руки беспорядочно бродили по телам. Люк начал терять контроль над собой, а это его всегда раздражало. В отместку он начал ещё активнее ласкать Ричарда - и обнаружил, что его пресс стал ещё более рельефным, чем в прошлый раз. Ричард не сдержал глухой стон, когда пальцы Люка скользнули вниз по его животу и проникли под ремень. Люк уже прошёл стадию презрения к охватившей его похоти, поскольку она всё равно оказалась сильнее его воли.

Ричард стянул футболку, которую только что надел Люк, и отбросил её на пол. Его губы сомкнулись вокруг соска партнёра. Люк подумал было, а сколько ещё чувствительных мест на его теле помнил Ричард, но долго думать ему не дали: рука Ричарда проникла под пояс штанов, и его ладонь быстро нашла крепко стоящий член. Люк не смог сдержать глухой стон, когда сильные пальцы охватили его плоть. Он уткнулся носом в плечо Ричарда, стараясь не скулить от удовольствия. Мокрый поцелуй послал волны вибрации по позвоночнику Ричарда, и тот поднял глаза на Люка.

— В спальню, — скомандовал он своим хорошо поставленным голосом, и у Люка даже мысли не возникло возразить.

Они упали на постель, не прекращая целоваться. Ричард перекатился на Люка, потом съехал по нему вниз, прихватывая по пути его брюки, и снова охватил его член сначала ладонью, а затем и ртом. Вид Ричарда, охватившего губами его член — это было ни с чем не сравнимым зрелищем! Люк хотел запомнить всю картину целиком, но как только Ричард спустился чуть ниже, всего на пару дюймов, не спуская глаз с Люка, изображение моментально потеряло резкость. Люк вцепился в волосы Ричарда, в голос умоляя его не останавливаться и не выпускать его член из сладкого плена. Он изо всех сил сдерживался - впрочем, как и всегда. Но Ричард прижал к постели бёдра Люка, и у того перед глазами вспыхнул фейерверк удовольствия. Он был уже на самой грани оргазма, и Ричард хорошо чувствовал это, поэтому отстранился с поистине дьявольской ухмылкой на припухших губах.

— Ты садист, — простонал Люк, вызывая в ответ лишь очередную ухмылку.

— Я знаю.

Ричард поднялся с постели и быстро разделся, потом потянул Люка за ногу, подавая ему знак перевернуться. Конечно, касаться возбуждённым членом шерстяного пледа и собственного живота было совсем не так приятно, как губ Ричарда, но когда острый язык проник между ягодиц, Люк простил ему всё. Ричард трахал его языком, и Люк терял последние остатки воли. Через минуту он уже стонал, умоляя взять его, и Ричард милостиво насадил его на один палец, затем на второй. Но Люку было этого явно мало, потому стон-просьба повторился.

— Где смазка? — спросил Ричард.

— В ванной, в шкафчике.

Ричард встал с кровати.

— Почему ты её так неудобно хранишь?

— А тебе какое дело?

— Но всё-таки — почему? — повторил вопрос Ричард, возвращаясь со смазкой и упаковкой резинок.

— Может, я люблю дрочить в ванной?

Ричард раскатал презерватив по члену:

— Ты полон странных маленьких сюрпризов, — ответил он, одним дразнящим движением проводя рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Люка.

Люк шире раздвинул ноги, подставляясь ласке. Когда Ричард, наконец, медленно вошел в него, по телу словно прошел электрический разряд. Ричард привычно быстро нашел нужный угол и темп, держа Люка за бёдра и долбясь в простату при каждом движении. В этот раз Ричард так хорошо подготовил его, что долго продержаться было нереально. Люк чувствовал это и активно подмахивал, стараясь доставить Ричарду такие же сильные ощущения, как тот доставлял ему самому. Они снова вели себя словно на ринге, и Люк не хотел отдавать победу Ричарду, хотя в конечном итоге тот всегда побеждал. Тем временем Ричард достал своего козырного туза: он сжал бедро Люка одной рукой, а ладонью другой обхватил его член.

Люк зарычал, понимая, что опять проиграл, и сильно выплеснулся на руку Ричарда, на одеяло и на свой живот. Спиной он чувствовал самодовольную ухмылку Ричарда, понимал, что больше всего его заводит именно победа, и что теперь тому хватит пары движений, чтобы тоже достичь разрядки. Он упал в сторону от Люка и сдёрнул использованный презерватив. Люк повернулся на бок и смотрел, как Ричард бросил использованную резинку в мусорное ведро.

— Ты промахнулся.

— Знаю.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Тебе всегда мало.

Люк вздохнул, потому что возразить ему было нечего. Им опять воспользовались, и он презирал себя за это. Ричард заснул почти мгновенно, обнажённый, удовлетворённый, не знающий о том, как божественно ложатся на его скулы тени от ресниц, когда он спит, как от мерного движения его диафрагмы у Люка поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Люк снова вздохнул, разочарованный предательством собственного тела, встал и надел сброшенные штаны, прежде чем вернуться в постель.

Утром Ричард проснулся внезапно, как от удара. Он несколько минут осматривался, пытаясь сообразить, где находится.

— Доброе утро, — лежащий рядом Люк читал газету.

— Доброе утро, — хрипло отозвался Ричард.

Люк не торопил его, позволяя самостоятельно вспомнить всё, что было этой ночью.

— И что теперь? - спросил он наконец.

Ричард с минуту думал, пытаясь понять, что именно Люк имел в виду. Он никогда не мог сразу разгадать фразы Люка, и это его раздражало, но с другой стороны, он приходил к нему снова и снова, словно в надежде найти разгадку.

— Завтрак?

Люк пожал плечами. Они ещё ни разу не оставались вдвоём на всю ночь, так что Люк не имел ни малейшего понятия, что бы это значило.

— Конечно, завтрак.


End file.
